Upgraded X-ray Detector for Characterization of Hydrogenase Enzyme Models X-ray crystallography is the principal tool in the characterization of models of the active sites of hydrogenases. Our NIH-supported work focuses on both broad classes of hydrogenases ([FeFe]- and [NiFe]) which are relevant to the metabolism of pathogens and significant in energy technology relative to hydrogen production. The goal of the research is to elucidate mechanisms by which these enzymes operate as well as the pathways by which they are biosynthesized. The utility of crystallography hinges on our ability to obtain suitable single crystals and the capability of the diffractometer to extract reflection data. The suitability of crystals depends both on their quality and size. The requested instrumentation will allow characterization of single crystals of far smaller dimensions than currently possible. Growing single crystals is the single greatest time sink in this project. The requested instrumentation will be maintained by two state-supported PhD-level permanent staff and made available to other researchers, many of whom pursue NIH-supported projects.